Runes
by mellarkfan121
Summary: CoA One-shot. "If you wish to retrieve Clary alive, you will trade in the werewolf girl. If not... I can't make any promises." What if Clary had lost consciousness on Valentine's ship and Jace had to find a way to save her? Will they give Valentine what he wants? Will Clary live, or die? What will Jace do? WARNING: Spoilers for City of Ashes.


**So this is my first 'Mortal Instruments' fanfiction. It's just an idea that came to me when reading the City Of Ashes. The Italic (Slanted) writing is what was written in the book, and the regular is my own writing. This is also my first third-person story, so please let me know what you think of it. Enjoy! :)  
**

_"The Sword isn't turned. Not quite. He didn't get Maia's blood, so he didn't finished the ceremony-" _Clary started.

_Valentine turned toward her, Sword in hand, and she saw him smile. The Sword seemed to flick in his grasp, and then something hit her- it was like being knocked over by a wave, thrown down and then lifted against your will and tossed through the air. She rolled across the floor, helpless to stop herself, until she struck the bulkhead with bruising force. She crumpled at the base of it, gasping with breathlessness and pain._

_Simon started toward her at a run. Valentine swung the Soul-Sword and a sheet of blazing fire rose up, sending him stumbling backward with its surging heat._

_Clary struggled to raise herself up onto her elbows. Her mouth was full of blood. The world swayed around her and she wondered how hard she hit her head and if she was going to pass out. She willed herself to stay conscious. _

But she just couldn't do it. Everything was starting to blur together; colours mixing, people morphing.

She saw Jace reach to his belt as if to grab something , then his eyes landed on Clary. She watched his facial expression change to something of fright as Clary's eyes drooped closed, elbows sliding out beneath her.

* * *

Jace watched as Clary lost consciousness. He had been about to toss his stele to her when he caught a glimpse of her eyes slowly faded to closure.

Valentine followed Jace's gaze and make a 'tisking' noise. He clapped his hands together and multiple demons marched into the area forming a line separating Jace and Simon from Valentine and Clary.

"Clary's right Jonathon. I still need the werewolf girl's blood, but she has escaped. She is somewhere roaming around this ship." Valentine, raised his hand in the air and smiled, holding up his index finger, "I'll make you a deal: If you wish to retrieve Clary alive, you will trade in the werewolf girl. If not... I can't make any promises." He finished as he gathered Clary up in his arms and whistled.

"You bastard!" Simon took a step forward, but Jace stretched out his arm as a few demons snarled.

xXx

Jace and Simon watched as a winged demon flew in and grabbed Valentine by the shoulders, soaring away with both him and Clary.

"Well, we can't just stand here! We've got to save Clary!" Simon exclaimed anxiously, turning to face the part-angel boy beside him.

Jace's eyes were wide. His face wore an expression not quite readable to Simon... Fear? Worry? Terror?

Simon grabbed him by the arm and started to drag Jace away from his current spot. "Come _on_ Jace." He muttered.

The two of them soon reached the deck, Jace back to normal. Not far off, the Shadowhunters and demons were still battling.

"We've got to find Maia before Valentine does." Jace stated and turned around, walking in the opposite direction of the battle.

"Then what? What are we going to do about Clary? We can't just hand Maia over!"

Something flickered across Jace's face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, As if it was never there.

Jace had a funny feeling that the two of them were being followed, He whirled around to find Alec had just caught up to them, looking weaker than before. As if he lost all his energy after he fell off the ship,

Sighing in relief, Jace said, "Good to see you man. I thought you were a goner once you tumbled over the railing. What-."

"Where's Clary? Magnus said you were with her before the fight, but she got carried away." Alec asked, interjecting Jace, fear strongly written across his face.

Jace sucked in a breath. "Valentine has her. He still needs Maia's blood, but she's escaped. He's only willing to trade Clary back to us _alive_ if we exchange her for Maia." He said, emphasis on 'alive'.

Alec stared at Jace, mouth agape. "D-do we have a plan?" He stuttered.

"We need to find Maia before Valentine does." Jace stated as the three of them started to walk again.

Simon desperately looked around for any sign of Maia, Valentine or Clary. "I say we split up," he said. The other two boys stopped in their tracks and swiveled their heads to face him. "Jace, you go straight; Alec, you go back; I'll go left," he pointed to each direction as he spoke." Look out for anything that might help to find Clary and Maia."

Alec and Jace looked at each other for a moment, then nodded and the three of them walked off in different directions.

* * *

Simon walked on, getting closer and closer to the heart of the ship. The farther her got, the more darker and uneasy it became.

Shadows crossed his vision, growling filled his ears, and the scent of blood intruded his nose.

Simon slowed his pace, and looked around cautiously. The growling grew louder and Simon could sense the presence of another Downworlder behind him. A werewolf. He spun around at the speed of lightning and flung his hand out, sending the person soaring backwards.

Simon ran forward and heard a girl mutter, "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Maia!" Simon exclaimed, helping her up.

"Simon? What in the name of the angel are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you and Clary."

"Clary?" She replied and Simon nodded, "What happened to her? One moment she was behind me, and the next she wasn't. I went back to look for her, but she was gone."

"Valentine has her," Maia gasped. "He's only going to give her back to us alive, if we give him you. He still needs your blood for the ritual." Simon stated.

Maia, wide-eyed, opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. After a moment of thought, she said, "Do it."

"We can't!" Simon exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "If he gets your blood, he can complete the ceremony. He'll do whatever he's planning to do, and that _can't_ be good." We _can't let him. _We're trying to figure out a way to get Clary back and keep you safe. Trust me."

Maia scrunched up her face, as if she were unsure of the idea, then sighed. "Fine. As long as we get Clary back. I don't want her death on my hands."

Simon nodded, "Come on."

* * *

Jace crept slowly down the dark and danky hallway. He heard a howl from somewhere far back, but wasn't phased by it.

His mind was completely focused on finding Clary, never mind that werewolf girl. He had to make sure Clary was safe.

There was a clanking sound to his right, followed by a surprised yelp.

_Clary,_ Jace thought, and raced down the hall.

There was a bright light streaming out from beneath a steel-barred door.

Quickly, Jace reached the edge of the door and quietly lifted up the bar, setting it softly onto the ground.

The Nephilim boy pushed the door open slightly, and peered inside. Clary was sitting in a corner, fright in her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, so she shut it in frustration and glared at someone behind the door, whom Jace couldn't see. It seemed as if she were struggling to move, but she wasn't bound.

Jace pushed the door open a little more, catching Clary's gaze, and looked around it.

Big mistake.

"Hello Jonathon."

* * *

Alec felt drained. He had given Magnus most of his strength and energy so that he could keep down the protection spells placed upon the ship. In return, Magnus had transported Alec back onto the ship to fight. Instead of fighting, Alec had gone off in search of Jace.

Now he was looking around for any sign of Maia and Clary.

Alec turned around a corner and halted. Before him stood five snarling demons. They growled viciously at him and one demon leaped forward.

Alec ripped a seraph blade out of his belt and muttered, _"Gabriel." _He lashed out with the glowing blade just as the demon reached him. Alec fell backwards with the demon on top. It thrashed out with its claws, scraping through Alec's sleeves and grazing both his shoulders. Alec gritted his teeth from the pain and sliced the demon's head off. Alec was on his feet again before the demon had a chance to fully dissolve.

Another launched itself at the eldest Lightwood child, digging its claws deep into his right calf. Blood trailed down Alec's leg as he stabbed forward with _Gabriel_, slicing into demon's stomach. Alec dragged the blade upwards, cutting open its neck, and watched as is fell back to its original dimension.

He whirled around and came face-to-faces with two others. Before either of them had a chance to pounce, Alec performed a spin attack and sliced both their upper halves off.

The last demon was the largest. Alec advanced slowly on it as it snarled at him. Quick as a flash, the demon's head was rolling around on the ground ever so slowly dissolving, along with its body, Alec down in a crouch, blade out before him.

He then quickly scrawled a few _iratze's_ over his battle wounds.

* * *

"Father," Jace said slowly. He glanced over at Clary in the corner. "What have you done to her?"

Valentine looked at Clary, who in-turn glared. "Nothing. Just a few binding runes and a rune of Quietude. She can't move or speak." He turned to Jace, "Now, where is the werewolf girl?"

Jace placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm... on the ship." Clary looked as if she would laugh... if she could.

"_Really_ Jonathon. Where. Is. She?" Valentine asked, dangerously slow, annunciating each word as if it were its own sentence.

"Honestly? I have _no_ idea." Jace shrugged his shoulder clearly amused.

Valentine shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this. I _really_ didn't," he clapped his hands. Two demons entered the room, each grasping hold of one of Jace's arms. Jace only smirked at his father. "Where is she?" Valentine asked again.

"I don't know. And if I did, why would I tell you?" Jace replied, calmly.

"Because, then _this _would happen." He flicked the Soul-Sword towards Clary.

Clary opened her mouth to scream and scrunched up her face in pain. She tried curl in on herself, but couldn't due to the bindings. Slowly, a purple-ish green bruise formed on her cheek.

"Now," Valentine continued, "We don't want that to happen now, do we Jonathon?"

Jace winced, "Please stop," he muttered, avoiding looking towards Clary.

"Then you'll tell me where the werewolf girl is?"

Jace stayed quiet, staring at the floor.

Valentine flicked the Sword again and Jace heard Clary's muffled gag. Jace looked up at his father, unable to hear or see Clary in pain"Stop!" He begged. The demons still had strong holds of Jace.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Simon and Maia.

* * *

Magnus' energy was fading more and more by the second. He had gotten more from Alec, but it was going by fast.

The Warlock didn't know how much longer he could hold, he was already feeling very weak.

But Magnus had to stay strong. For Alec. For Alec and his friends. They were the only reason he was here. He had to keep going.

Magnus watched as Downworlders, Nephilim and Demons alike fell overboard. Each time, he prayed that one was not his dear lover.

* * *

Simon and Maia were cautiously making their way through the ship's massive interior, searching for Clary. They snuck past lurking demons and crawled through tight spaces.

Eventually, they found light pouring out from beneath a door. Simon motioned for Maia to follow and together they walked up to the door.

"Stop!" They heard a familiar voice yell on the other side of the door; the two of them burst into the room to a sight Simon had never expected.

Jace was being held by two demons, Valentine was standing across the room pointing the Soul-Sword towards Clary who couldn't seem to be able to move and held a look of fear in her eyes, along with a nasty bruise on her cheek.

Simon nodded to Maia, who then leaped at the demons and ripped their heads off, while Simon charged Valentine.

xXx

Once Jace was free from the demon's holds, he raced towards Clary who looked up at him anxiously. He grabbed hold of her arms and heaved her to her feet. Slowly removing his hands, he asked Clary, "Can you walk?"

Clary could only look at Jace with wide eyes as he let go of her and she tumbled to the floor.

Jace's arms were around Clary again before she reached the ground. He quickly swung her up into his arms and slung her arm around his neck, letting the other wrest on her chest. He lay her head in the crook of his arm. Jace looked down at her and said, "It's okay Clary. You're safe." Clary in-turn gulped, and darted her eyes to somewhere beyond her brother.

Jace turned around to find Simon and Maia trying to fight Valentine. "Simon!" Jace called and the Vampire looked back, then ran to them, leaving Maia to fend for herself momentarily. "Hold Clary," Jace said as Simon reached them. Simon nodded and took his best friend in to his arms with ease, as Jace ran to Maia's aid.

Maia was snarling at Valentine through her canine teeth, who held out Maelltartach.

Jace had grabbed Clary's seraph blade. _"Samuel,"_ he muttered and the blade blazed to life. Quick as the angel, Jace flung the blade at his father.

Valentine, who was momentarily caught off guard, dropped Maelltartach once Jace's seraph blade imbedded itself in his thigh.

Jace took this as a chance and grabbed Maia's hand then bolted from the room, Simon and Clary right on his tail.

* * *

Alec continued down the ship's dark corridors. He suddenly heard multiple pairs of running feet heading his way.

Alec flung out his weapon and readied himself into a pose, able to fling his sword at whatever came at him. Clary, Maia, Jace and Simon barrled around the corner and into view. Alec stood there shocked for a moment. "Go, go!" Jace was yelling as he grabbed his step-brother's arm and yanked him along with them.

Soon enough, the five of them had reached the outskirts of the battle ground. They stopped and all faced Simon and Clary,

As if noticing Clary's condition for the first time, Alec asked "What happened Clary?"

"Valentine placed some binding runes and a rune of Quietude on her. She can't talk or move, but we need her to perform her own rune on the ship. It's the only way to destroy it." Jace explained quickly.

Alec looked confused for a moment, as if wondering how Clary could destroy Valentine's ship with just a single rune, then shook his head and said, "Maybe Magnus can do something."

"But how are we supposed to get Clary down there? She can't walk." Simon interjected.

Clary's eyes were darting to each person as they spoke.

Alec thought for a moment, "Follow me."

So they did.

* * *

Magnus was much weaker than before; he had no idea how much longer he could hold on.

A bright light interrupted his vision he looked up to the ship. Sure enough, there stood Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon and that werewolf girl. Alec waved his hands in the air, holding a lit seraph blade, trying to gain Magnus' attention. Magnus threw his arm in the air, signaling he saw them. Alec pointed to Simon and Clary, then to Magnus, and back again. Magnus nodded, understanding his message. He shut his eyes and focused half his mind on Simon and Clary, keeping the other on the ship, then imagined them being here on the boat with him. There was a sudden soft thud and Magnus opened his eyes to find Simon sitting across from him, Clary in his lap.

"We need you to help Clary. Valentine placed some runes on her and now she can't speak or move; we need her to perform her own rune, but she can't."

Magnus looked at Clary. She was positioned on Simon's lap so that her legs hung over one of his arms and her head rested on the other. Her arms were sprawled across her abdomen and she was staring at him. She tried to cough, but only a puff of air escaped her mouth and she scrunched up her face in pure annoyance.

Keeping one hand on the ship's protective wards, Magnus closed his eyes and placed his other hand before Clary, quietly chanting a spell. Through his eyelids, Magnus could see the blue sparks immitting through his skinny fingers. A minute later he re-opened his eyes and asked Clary "How do you feel?"

"I - good. Thank you Magnus. Can you send us back up there?" Clary replied, sitting up between Simon's legs.

Magnus nodded and imagined the two back of them back up on the ship. A moment later, he found them gone. He smiled to himself, then put all his concentration back on the ship, filled with determination.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes to find her and Simon back on the ship with Jace, Alec and Maia.

"Somebody give me a stele." She stated to no one in particular. Jace, looking quiet relieved to seeing his sister back to normal, handed Clary her mother's.

"I found it rolling around below deck," Jace said.

"Thanks," Clary replied, grabbing the stele and bending down.

She knew what rune she had to do. Placing the stele upon the ship's wall, she breathed in and let her hand guide her. Moments later she found the 'Open' rune gleaming before her. She stood up and turned to face the others as the ship began to rumble. It started to fall apart into the ocean. There were screams coming from the Nephilim as they slipped into the dark waters below. Clary winced, knowing she had just caused some deaths.

"No!" She heard Valentine yell somewhere far off.

"Clary!" She heard Jace cry, but it was too late. Clary was already falling into the welcoming arms off the water beneath them and landed with a large splash.

Clary desperately looked around as water obscured her vision, blurring everything. She couldn't breath and tried to take in a breath, but realized too late what a mistake that was. Water filled her lungs and Clary clawed at her throat, desperately trying to swim to the surface. Although, that was kind of difficult when one didn't know which way was up and which was down.

A woman with long, flowing dark hair swam before Clary.

_Mom_, Clary thought, for she was as beautiful as Jocelyn Fray.

Clary's vision blurred and she fell into the darkness as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upward.

**And then the story would continue as it had in the book, lol. **

**So I hope you enjoyed that, it took up about 20 pages in my notebook and took forever to type. Haha.**

**Please leave me a review! :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
